The Manual
In this article, you can read about the interface, controls and tools in OE-Cake. Canvas The Canvas is a sandbox. It is where you draw your elements and where everything happens. It contains all of the elements and interactions that occur during play, according to the save being used. Materials The Materials are what you draw on the canvas. They then act of their separate rules. OE-Cake has amazing physics, so you'll immediately see the result. Controls These tools affect various different settings in the Sandbox. *Pause: This pauses the Sandbox and allows you to make edits to it without the elements moving or reacting. *Drain: This makes elements disappear when they slide, fall or pour out of the edges of the Sandbox. *Splash and Bubble: These both affect Water when it moves, but only how it looks. *Gravity: This turns gravity on or off and sets its strength. Space, Earth or Saturn, you decide! *Pouring: This allows you to pour a material from the top left of the Sandbox. It gets poured into the Sandbox and can be used. Hold down Shift and press the key for an element to set it to pour. *Clear: Clears the Sandbox, makes it completely empty. *Undo: Use it to undo/redo your last edit to the Sandbox. Doesn't include moving objects with the mouse. *Color: Change the colour of the selected element. Resets whenever you change element. *BG Color: Change the colour of the background. Tools The interaction tools change what your mouse does in the Sandbox. Click to use them. *Drawing tools **Brush: Draws a thick line of the selected element. Line follows your mouse. **Pencil: Draws a thinner line than Brush does. **Shape: Allows you to draw a rectangular block of an element. Drag out a rectangle and release. **Bucket: Lets you fill an enclosed space with the selected element. Fills the screen if not used on another element or an enclosed space. **Eraser: Erases. Follows your mouse. But you could also just use the Eraser element. **Replace: Non-destructively changes particles from one type to another. Allows you to link particles. *Manipulation Tools **Move: Moves the entire contents of the screen in the direction you move your mouse. **Spuit: Click on an element in the Sandbox to select it and draw with it. **Arrow: Pick up a movable element in the sandbox and move it around. You can throw elements this way. You can right-click in the Sandbox to use this without hitting the button. **Slice: Lets you cut through an element without actually deleting any of it. Graphics Options View Modes Graphics options allow you to set the graphics as you want them. They can make OE-Cake look better or worse. *Style: This changes the style of the elements and Sandbox. See the surrounding images to find out what they all look like. *Load Foreground: This lets you load an image to have in front of your elements. Click Unload to remove it. *Load Background: Same as above, but behind your elements. Hit Unload to remove it. *Load Fire Texture: Set an image as the "fire" particles that Fire gives off when it's burning. Hit Unload to reset. *Load Splash/Bubble Texture: Set an image to use for these two water effects. Hit Unload to reset. Fullscreen Mode Fullscreen mode in Windows can be accomplished by dragging the menu off the side of the window. See the Fullscreen article for more info. Shortcuts These are various keyboard shortcuts that you may use to quickly do things For Materials Shortcuts see Standard materials Note: Pouring Material Change will Activate Pouring as well as some keys change the current tool. After changing the material Rain will have this material too when you activate it. The Following Selects Tools but also activate Pouring maybe only Windows